Big Brothers
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: This is vaguely Zane/Jo, rated T for safety, 3rd Person POV. Jo's brothers pay a surprise visit to Eureka. Set sometime in the third season.


This is set sometime before the end of Season 3. Why? Because that's when I thought this up and it does not make sense at any other time. :D This is vaguely Zane/Jo, rated T for safety, 3rd Person POV. Jo's brothers pay a surprise visit to Eureka.

* * *

><p>Rico Lupo and his two younger brothers walked into the Sheriff's Office of Eureka expecting to find their sister. They did not. Instead they found a middle-aged man with the sheriff badge arguing with a blond teenage girl. There was an awkward looking brunette boy around the same age standing behind her nervously. He was the first to notice them.<p>

"You called the army on me?" The brunette's voice squeaked slightly as he spoke. Rico raised an eyebrow at this, slightly confused.

"Dad!" the girl screeched, eyeing them with annoyance. It reminded Rico of the look their baby sister often gave them when she was angry and they had done something stupid.

"I didn't," the sheriff rolled his eyes at his daughter before walking up to greet them, "Sheriff Jack Carter." He shook each of their hands, and pointed to the two teenagers, "My daughter Zoe and her boyfriend Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Rico nodded in greeting to the two kids, amused at what his mind had cooked up to explain their argument. "Lieutenant Rico Lupo, my brothers Alex and Johnny," Rico introduced them, his two brothers waving a hand when he said their names.

Alex and Johnny were almost identical with their uniforms on, being barely a year apart in age. Rico was a couple years older, and had a scar across his cheek that made him look distinguished, in his opinion.

They all had the same cropped-cut brown hair and chocolate eyes. Rico was slightly taller than his brothers, but they were all rather intimidating if he thought about it. Rico could see why their presence might have scared the teenage boy if he thought they were here for him.

"Oh, Jo's brothers?" Zoe asked curiously, her blue eyes turning considerably nicer now at this information. They all nodded, "She just left for the day."

"Yeah, she's probably at GD to see – Ow!" Carter started to say, his daughter's elbow to the ribs stopping him mid-sentence, "What was that for?" She merely raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

Whatever the reason was, it only took Carter a few seconds to figure out. And it apparently greatly amused him. He turned to the three men with a grin, "How high are your security clearances?"

Jo was perched on a lab table in her boyfriend's lab. She'd let her dark hair out of its ponytail, so it hung around her body like a curtain of silk. Her uniform top was unbuttoned and un-tucked to reveal her white tank top underneath.

Zane stood next to her, smirking ear to ear as he fiddled with his latest project. His dark hair messy and his blue eyes focused more on the woman than the machine. He had wanted to finish putting the last touches on the prototype so he could test it tomorrow, but that plan was starting to fall to pieces the longer Jo sat next to him.

So, he gave up on the plan and put the project away to work on tomorrow. It did not take him long at all to position himself between the deputy's legs, with his mouth melded to hers.

Zane's right hand tangled into Jo's hair while his left wrapped around her waist to pull her as close as he could get. Jo let her hands drift up and down Zane's back and neck. As their kiss heated up Jo found herself arching into Zane as he pushed her deputy shirt off.

"Josefina!" Three voices yelled in surprise as the door to the lab zoomed open. A fourth voice could be heard laughing quietly.

Jo broke the kiss and snapped her head to look at the doorway. She had recognized the voices but did not believe it until she saw her brothers standing there. Their faces of shock seemed to melt away before her eyes.

"Who's he?" Johnny asked her, eyeing Zane with an angry stare that would have most people backing away.

Zane was not most people, and even with the three angry men glaring at him he had yet to move from his position. In fact, Zane seemed rather amused as Jo struggled to speak.

"Zane Donovan," Zane offered up, "Jojo's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Jojo?" Alex asked with amusement, joining Carter in his laughter for a second.

Even Johnny seemed vaguely entertained as Rico barked out," _Josefina's_ brothers."

"Ah," Zane nodded in understanding, they stood in awkward silence for a second before Zane asked, "So could you guys come back later? We were sort of in the middle of something."

Jo blushed red and punched Zane in chest, making him move away in self-preservation. Jo hopped off the table and cleared her throat, "What are you guys doing here?" She was still blushing as she walked up to them to give each a hug.

Rico was the one to answer, "We all ended up with some leave so we figured we'd surprise you with a visit."

"Got a little more than we bargained for," Alex winked at her with a smile.

That was when Jo turned to Carter, who had remained in the hallway behind the brothers. His amused smile fell from his face when Jo fixed him with an angry eye. "Carter," Jo greeted with _far_ too big a smile, "We'll talk later."

"Haha!" Johnny cheered, giving Carter a thumbs up, "So great when it's not me!" Rico laughed as Jo rolled her eyes, he could not help but notice how the Lupo family dynamic always picked right back where it had left off – no matter how long it had been since they had all been together.

Rico looked sideways out of his eyes to see his sister's boyfriend smiling at Jo. He looked in love, and Rico begrudgingly had to admit that his sister did seem a lot happier than the last time he had seen her.

"Damn it…" Rico muttered under his breath, shaking his head with a smile. As everyone looked to him, he explained, "Someone has to tell dad that his baby girl is in love…" Jo blushed again as Alex and Johnny both looked at each other.

"Not it!" The brothers all called at once, and as a group all four Lupo siblings look at Sheriff Carter.

"You're it," Jo grinned at her boss, oh, how she loved revenge.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
